pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dugtrio
Dugtrio |ndex=051 |poprzedni=Diglett |następny=Meowth |obraz= Dugtrio.png|Dugtrio Dugtrio Alola.png|Alolański Dugtrio |klasyfikacja=Pokémon Kret |typ= Dugtrio Alolański Dugtrio |umiejętność=Ziemny Schron lub Pułapka Areny Dugtrio Ziemny Schron lub Splątane Włosy Alolański Dugtrio |ukryta umiejętność=Siła Piasku |samiec=50 |samica=50 |wzrost=2'04"/0.7 m Dugtrio 2'04"/0.7 m Alolański Dugtrio |waga=73.4 lbs./33.3 kg Dugtrio 146.8 lbs./66.6 kg Alolański Dugtrio |ciało=11 |łapa=Plik:F051.png |color=brązowy |Kanto=#051 |Johto=# /# |Kalos=#002 (Górskie Kalos) |Alola=# /# |Galar=#165 |Fiore=R-062 |grupa= |kroki=5140 - 5396 |szansa schwytania=50 |szansa schwytania 2 =6,5 |doświadczenie=153 (Gen I - IV) 149 (Gen V+) |przyjaźń=70 |HP=0 |atak=0 |obrona=0 |sp atak=0 |sp obrona=0 |szybkość=2 |egggroup1=Lądowe |ndex=051 |oldjdex=133 |jdex=135 |karea=Mountain |kdex=002 |adex=072 |gdex=165 |gendercode=127 |generation=1 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |type1=ziemnego |form2type1=ziemnego |form2type2=stalowego |forme=2 }}Dugtrio (jap: ダグトリオ Dugtrio) jest em typu Ziemnego, wprowadzonym w Generacji I. Ewoluuje z a począwszy od poziomu 26. W Aloli, Dugtrio ma formę regionalną dwu-typu Ziemnego/Stalowego. Ewoluuje z Alolańskiego Digletta począwszy od poziomu 26. Biologia Fizjologia Dugtrio to Pokemon, który ma trzy głowy Diglettów podzielone na jedno ciało. Każda z nich jest taka sama, ma duży, czerwony nos i czarne oczy. Myślą dokładnie o tym samym i działają wspólnie. Alolańskie Dugtrio wyglądem są takie same jak normalne Dugtrio, jednak różnicą są włosy wykonane z cienkich nici stali. Każdy z nich ma zupełnie inną fryzurę. Dugtrio Alolański jest uważany za kobiece bóstwo na ziemi, a noszenie jego włosów przynosi pecha. Specjalne umiejętności Dugtrio potrafi kopać tunel z prędkością 100 km/h, do głębokości nawet 100 km powodując tym trzęsienia ziemi. Środowisko naturalne Dugtrio zamieszkują te same tereny co Digletty, czyli tunele i jaskinie, a czasem nawet w leśnych norach i wewnątrz drzew. Utrzymuje on glebę żyzną, dobrą do wzrostu roślin, by zatrzymać obszary zalesione. W anime W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Dane w grach Opisy w Pokédexie Dugtrio pod ziemią.}} . Z tego powodu niektórzy ludzie myślą, że to trzęsienie ziemi.}} - .}} poniżej poziomu morza. Nikt nie wie, jak wyglądają pod ziemią.}} - pod ziemią.}} - .}} .}} - .}} .}} - .}} - }} . Podobno wywołuje to trzęsienie ziemi.}} - - Alolański Dugtrio - - - Lokalizacje a na }} - - |Cienisty Pokémon|(Cienisty)}}}} - }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} - - , Przyjacielskie Safari (Ziemne)}} a}}} - a Alolańska Forma }} - , Pyliste Zagłębie, Korona Olbrzymów, Lustro Olbrzymów, Wzgórza Hammerlocke, Jezioro Oburzenia Mostowe Pole, Toczące Pola (DynaMaxowa Walka)}} - W pobocznych grach a}} - - Trzymany przedmiot Dugtrio Alolański Dugtrio Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Generacje I-VI Generacja VII Alolański Dugtrio Statystyki Pokéathlonu Efektywność typów Dugtrio Alolański Dugtrio Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja Dugtrio |typ2= |type1-1=Ground |evo1= |no2=051 |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground}} Alolański Dugtrio |typ2= |evo1= |no2=Dugtrio Alola |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Steel}} Ciekawostki * Dugtrio ma najwyższą bazową statystykę szybkości spośród wszystkich Pokémonów typu ziemnego. * Bugtrio i jego dzielą swoją z em. Wszyscy są znani jako Pokémon Kret. Pochodzenie Nazwa Dugtrio pochodzi od dug (dig (kopać) w czasie przeszłym) oraz trio. Powiązane artykuły * Forma regionalna |} Category:Pokémony, których statystyki się zmieniły w Generacji VII Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. I Kategoria:Pokémony typu ziemnego Kategoria:Pokémony z różnymi formami Kategoria:Pokémony typu stalowego Kategoria:Pokemony o ostatecznej ewolucji Kategoria:Drugie formy ewolucyjne